WTFDWCTS
by Trins
Summary: Hermione is turning thirty and realises that her life isn't all roses and chocolates. This is a LMHG fic, that has a small amount of HGRW in the beginning.


**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and therefore the characters are not my own.**

**AN: This was written for Mel's thirtieth Birthday challenge on Granger Enchanted By Trins (Me) and DJ.**

The sun was setting amongst the trees for yet another night and just like every other night for the last ten years, it didn't mean as much as it once had.

Hermione had always considered the minutes between the beginning and end of the sun setting and rising, were the most romantic times.

The sun rising was filled with the knowledge that it was a new day, a new beginning and a time to start anew or do something differently to make things better than the day before.

The sun setting was a time of peace and hope, a time when dreams were realised and wishes fulfilled.

Hermione woke up this morning and realised that the sun rising just meant that it was time to get up and walk another mile in her second hand shoes and what a mile it was today, seven days until her thirtieth birthday and she suddenly realised that everything she had dreamt about, and everything she had worked hard for had been stuck in a bottle and thrown out to sea because her husband had also come to a realisation with the help of his mother over the years.

Women were mainly broodmares that were meant to stay at home and clean the house, look after the children, do as they are told and oh yes plan and throw family gatherings, that were either filled with constant fights or absolute boredom.

One such gathering, she was at now.

She wondered for a moment why it had taken her ten years of marriage to find that there was no real passion between her and her husband, and doubted that there ever was. Everything she had done for the past ten years of her life had been what everyone else expected her to do and now unbeknownst to everyone that had gathered at her and Ron's house for a celebration of yet another child being born in the Weasley family, Hermione had made a decision to do the one thing she had never ever thought she would do.

If the day could start anew, then so could she, tomorrow morning she was going to file for divorce and become the rebel she was told was apart of every woman.

It was time to live life to its fullest. Hermione smiled and saluted the sunset with her half empty glass of apple cider.

_Ut novus orsa (To new beginning's)_

Hermione awoke and rolled out of bed slowly and silently trying not to rouse her soon to be ex husband from his sleep. She remembered the night before with a slight shudder.

"_Mione," Ron slurred grabbing her by her cotton night gown before she could escape to the bathroom._

"_Ron, not now, your drunk and I have a headache," Hermione said trying to pry his hands from her nightie._

_Ron pulled her harder, until she fell onto the bed. Before she was able to pull herself up, he rolled on top of her, subsequently pinning her hands to her sides._

_He pushed her nightie up past her hips and pulled her knickers down roughly, not listening to his wife's voice telling him to get off._

_He spat on his hand and used it to lubricate himself somewhat before thrusting into his no longer struggling wife. After three thrusts he climaxed, passed out on top of her and began to snore instantly._

_Hermione didn't bother to hide her disgust at her husband and his opinions, especially the one's that said she was to roll on her back and take it when ever he was in the mood, she rolled him off of her and went to the bathroom to have a shower, letting the hot water wash away any evidence of her husband and what he classed as good sex._

Hermione grabbed the duffle bag she had hid in the laundry cupboard the day before hand, her handbag and her muggle and magical paperwork. She took one more look around what had been her house for the last eight years, took a deep breath and said a silent goodbye to the life she knew she could no longer have, before walking out the front door and towards her place of work, The Ministry Of Magic.

When Hermione arrived at work, she did so for the first time since being hired with a true smile on her face. She had shrunk her bags and transfigured a napkin she had been given with the cup of coffee she had bought at the café De Laruge down the street, into a folder for all of her loose paperwork and important documents.

Walking into her office, she noticed that not only were all the blinds closed, but someone was sitting in her chair. She had an idea of whom it could be, but until they turned the chair around and faced her she wouldn't know for sure.

As soon as the door closed and she dropped her transfigured folder on the desk, letting it land with a thump, allowing the rooms other occupant know that she was ready for them to tell her what was going on.

Before the chair was fully facing her she had been able to identify the person sat in it by the shoulder length platinum locks and the way their feet came to rest on her desk.

Draco Malfoy had no idea what she was about to tell him, once he got his feet off of her desk and was most likely forcefully removed from her chair.

Lucky for her the youngest Malfoy had begun to talk to the people around him, instead of down to, well a few people anyway and Hermione was happy to be one of them.

They only truly conversed and confided in each other when no one else was around though, since he didn't want Hermione to be at blows with Ron and Harry or any of the other Weasley's for that matter, and Hermione just didn't want him or herself to get hurt.

"So did you do anything worth talking about over the weekend?" Draco asked feigning interest.

Hermione shook her head trying to keep a straight face, as she envisioned him falling off her chair when she told him what she had decided to do.

"I decided to give myself a life, as an early birthday present," She replied as she sat herself on the edge of her desk to give herself a view of the floor beneath her chair in preparation of what she hoped to come. 

Draco thinking that she was joking chuckled as he spoke, "Oh yes, and what does a life include these day's?"

"Oh… the usual, drinking, a new wardrobe, drinking, a new house, drinking, a divorce, you know the usual."

As he processed the information coming from Hermione's mouth, his eyes went wide, his jaw dropped and the chair he was on toppled over backwards. 

Hermione laughed so hard that her sides felt like they would split open at any minute, and she was suddenly glad for the silencing spell placed on the room at all times.

As Draco got up from the floor and righted his clothing, he gave what Hermione had named the, 'glare he stole from Snape'.  
Hermione stopped herself from laughing even harder and gasped out the words to question if he was alright, hoping he hadn't done any real damage by falling to the floor with out warning.

For the next hour Hermione gave Draco every detail as to what was going to happen in the next week, and what role he was going to have in it.

First they wrote a list of things that needed to be done, so that she would not have things dragging her good mood and good will down. The first was to get divorced.

Draco called in his family lawyer and had him draw up the legal papers she would need. Within an hour of him walking into the office with Hermione's name on the door, all they needed was her soon to be ex-husbands signature on the dotted line.

Draco leaned his tall, pale body against her desk and tapped his finger on his chin for a moment. His eyes sparked up and he stood abruptly.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Hold your knickers on Granger. I just got a brilliant idea, but then again all of my ideas are brilliant! What does your husband think about blondes and french accents?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Did you see what a prat he made of himself with the Delacouer sisters during the Tri-Wizard? Yeah, well he's only gotten worse with age!"

Draco rubbed her hands together and smirked. "Perfect!"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively at him.

Draco walked calmly from the room. Malfoy's did not run, no matter what the circumstances. When he reached his office, he threw a handful of floo powder into the grate and waited. A few minutes later a very luscious, voluptuous, well endowed blonde stuck her head out.

"Draco, what can I do for you?"

"Well Bridgette, I have a special assignment for you!" The young girl looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head.

Draco went over his plan with her and when she placed the wad of cash into her purse, he grabbed her arm and said, "I expect it to be the performance of a life time!"

She looked at him and nodded, then flooed away. That being done, Draco smirked to himself and sat back down at his desk!

Hermione paced her office across her office for like the 100th time. She still hadn't heard from Draco and she was starting to get nervous. She sat in her chair and fiddled with her quills. She had already drank several cups of coffee and if she had anymore, well, it would not be good for her bladder or her already teetering anxiety. She stood to go and get a book, then sat back down again with a thump. She looked out the window and then stood again. She walked to her bookshelves, not really sure why she was there. There was no way she would be able to sit and read a book. She turned to go back to her desk, when her door flung open and Draco strode in wearing a shit eating grin.

"Where have you been?" She practically screeched at him!

"Knickers Granger, knickers!"

"What did you do?"

Draco threw a pile of papers onto her desk and looked at her triumphantly.

"What's all this?"

"Why don't you read it and find out!"

Hermione looked down at the papers and shuffled through them. When she realised what they were she quickly shuffled to the last page and stared at it.

After a minute or so, Draco cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like me to give you two a minute alone?"

"Shut up you prat!" Hermione stood and came around the desk. Draco watched her wearily and was ready to bolt if she tried to hex him. She flung her arms around his neck unexpectedly and kissed his cheek. The young wizard was taken back. "I love you, you big blonde prat!"

"Uh, thank you?" Draco looked at her confused for a minute and then the smile on his face grew as she asked how he did it.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it on her desk and then enlarged it with his wand. He opened the lid and pulled out a bowl with silvery liquid floating in it.

She looked at him astonished. "You have a pensieve? You got memories of it?"

"Only the best for you my sweet!" She huffed at him and dipped her head into the bowl.

She was standing in the middle of a Quidditch stadium. There were fans lingering around and Hermione could see it was the one Ron practiced at. She could see his gleaming red hair over by the players benches. That's when she noticed a very gorgeous and well endowed witch was making her way over to him. She ran closer to hear and see better.

"Mr. Weasley?" The girl had a very thick french accent and Ron looked up suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Ohh, I am such a big fan. I simply must have your autograph!" She did this all, while jumping up and down and bouncing her large breasts right in Ron's face. Hermione put her hand over her mouth, then realised she was in a penseive and just let her laughter stream out. Ron's eyes bulged out of his head and she lifted her top and asked him to sign across her breasts. Hermione looked down to see Ron's pants bulged out and she knew the girl saw too. She pulled her top down and moved closer to Ron and made sure to rub his arm. She looked to his bulge and then back up to his face and licked her lips. Ron's already red face, became even more red and he got a look on his face, that Hermione knew all too well. He was going to put on his moves. She rolled her eyes and pitied the poor girl.

"Mr Weasley, can I ask one more teensy tiny favour?"

"Anything for you sweet heart!"

"Would you mind... oh my, my shorts seem to have gone up my bum! Hehe! I guess that's what I get for not wearing my panties!" She turned around and showed Ron her perfectly shaped, knickerless backside. Her shorts were so short, she could have used those for knickers, Hermione thought! "Oh, sorry! I need you to sign these legal divorce papers for me, please?!" The little pout she made was perfect and the clincher was when she placed the papers on top of her bum. Hermione caught her breath and waited for Ron's reaction. She stood there shocked, when he smiled at her, in what he thought was his sexiest way!

"Absolutely sweetie. Who do you want me to make it out to?" His eyes never left her bum.

"Oh you can just simply sign your name! That will be enough for me." She stood back up when he was done. She pressed herself against him once more and giggled at something he whispered. Hermione leaned in closer and heard Ron tell her where he was staying and that he would be waiting for her tonight.

Hermione fumed. "Why that lying, cheating, no good bastard!" She wanted to hit him and then she saw the girl who had been near Ron and decided to follow her. When they got to the loo, the girl grabbed a towel and wet it and started to scrub herself. 'Oh he's nasty. That was just fowl. How that poor woman stayed with him for that long... Draco is going to owe me big time for this!" She looked around the loo, then apparated away.

Hermione pulled her head out of the penseive and wiped the tears from her eyes. Draco was afraid she was heart broken and crying, until she said, "Oh my gods, that was priceless. I will remember that for the rest of my life. Thank you so much for making my life!!" Draco smirked at her again.

After thanking Draco yet again Hermione gave up on actually getting any work done for the whole day and took the afternoon off, making sure not to tell anyone who could actually fire her. She left a note saying she was out of the office running an errand, if anyone needed her, though she didn't expect anyone but Draco to realise she wasn't even there.

She apparated from the appropriate point inside the ministry as to not bring attention to herself, and a few moments later was stood in a nicely grassed backyard.

Hermione walked up the back steps of her childhood home and used the key her parents had given her, so that she could visit anytime. At the time it was simply due to Ron not wanting to really mingle with the muggles because he got bored easily, her family didn't know a lot about Quidditch and didn't really want to know, and that was the only real conversation topic in her now ex-husbands repertoire.

Walking into the kitchen she greeted her mother and father, the latter sat at the dinning table reading the muggle news paper that he was constantly complaining about, since the delivery boy deliberately made it land in the soggy dew filled grass every morning the ink was always smudged and sometimes unreadable.

"Mum, Dad, I wanted you to hear this from me rather then anyone or anywhere else."

Hermione's parents nodded towards their daughter hoping that it wasn't anything too serious.

"I divorced Ron this morning, and have decided it was time to wipe the slates clean and start from scratch, please don't be disappointed in me," Hermione spoke calmly even though she was very nervous about their reactions.

Her parents surprised her by jumping from their seats to embrace her, smiling they told her they were proud of her for standing up for what she wanted and needed for herself and not just for others whom couldn't stand up for themselves.

Hermione spent the afternoon and most of the night talking over her plans with her parents who were happy, even if slightly scared about the new things Hermione wanted to try.

Just before Hermione got up to say her goodbyes her parents asked her to sit so that they could discuss a matter of importance with her.

It took them two hours and many disruptions to tell Hermione that she was to get a large sum of money due to a distant relative, whom had died and set up what they had called a trust fund, which now she was eligible to access.

When asked why now, she was told that they had noticed that she wasn't as happy as she liked them to believe and they had considered the problems handing the money over would create for her marriage. Hermione decided that they had in fact done the right thing, and thanked them profusely when she was then given the key to a security box with in a bank her parents used frequently.

Hermione called Draco immediately after leaving her parents house and told him that neither he nor her would be going to work the following morning. When asked why she said only four words, "Time to have fun!" She knew if he had seen the look on her face he would have been slightly worried, but excited none the less. Her eyes shone, and she smiled mischievously, knowing what was to come.

Hermione was walking around diagon alley when she spotted a well known upscale dress shop, she had once heard some of the girls from work talk about and decided it was time that she spoiled herself, in celebration of her new start to life.

Hermione stepped into the posh witches clothing store and started to look around. She thought it funny that there were very few items in the store, but she shrugged it off as a quirk of the wealthy. A sales witch approached her, recognising her from several newspapers and magazines. She was the wife of one of the many dirt poor Weasley's.

"Madam, how can I help you?" Maybe she was lost!

The sales witch certainly hoped so. There was no way this witch could afford anything in here and she wasn't going to waste her time on a non-commission. If the regular clientele saw her in here, they may not enter the shop, which meant a loss of money for the shop and in turn a loss of money for her.

"There is a wonderful second hand robe store, just a few blocks down. I'm sure you'll have better luck there, to find what you're looking for. I don't believe we would have anything that would interest you!"

Hermione looked at the woman and huffed. "I can assure you that this is the place I want to be. I have a Gringotts card and the money can be directly transferred here. If you would like to call them, they will let you know funds are there!"

"That is nice Madam!" The sales witches voice was condescending and she clearly was not listening to a word Hermione said. A larger shadow passed in front of the shop window where the two women were standing and Hermione thought she heard one of the sales witches whisper, 'that's Lord Malfoy!' Hermione turned her head for a moment and saw that it was.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sales witch, who was also looking out the window and her eyes seemed glaze over. Whether it was with lust for the tall handsome wizard or for the money she could make off of him, Hermione didn't know. Wait did she just say handsome? Ok she REALLY needed to get out more.

Lucius gazed into the window at the two women inside. To his surprise there was Hermione Granger or rather Weasley. He sneered at the thought of that wretched name. She looked angry about something and he looked closer. She was a sight to behold when she angered and he was momentarily transfixed to her. He snapped out of his daze when he saw the sales witch point down the road. He had to find out what was going on, so he strolled into the store. The moment he stepped inside three sales witches were on him faster than a Nifler on shiny newcoin.

Hermione stood in the store facing the sales witch. If ever there was a person who could change the w in witch to a b, this sales witch could. She tried to tell her, once again, that she had more than enough money, but the woman kept waving her off and giving her directions to the second hand shop down the street! Lucius stood before the sales witch and cleared his throat. She looked ready to faint.

"Madam Weasley?" It pained him to say that name out loud and especially attached to this beautiful witch. She deserved so much better!

"If you are looking for proper witch's attire, may I make a suggestion to you?" Hermione nodded her head uncertainly.

Lucius placed her arm in his and headed for the door. The sales witch called out to them and informed Lucius that there was plentythere for her to see and would he like to see anything. Hermione snorted in disgust and Lucius held his laughter in.

"No thank you, I won't have her wasting her money on second hand quality. There are more appropriate places for a witch of her calibre to shop! Good day Madam!"

Lucius Malfoy led Hermione to a store she had never seen before, without saying a word. They walked in the door and straight up to a sales witch, who didn't look particularly busy.

"Excuse me, miss," Lucius said to get her attention.

After a short conversation with the sales witch, Hermione was taken to the back of the store, where the dressing rooms were situated, and was handed a glass of champagne and asked to sit down.

Within minutes five witches were in her view showing her different dresses, each one with the class and sophistication that she had been looking for.

Lucius Malfoy retreated to a corner away from the crowd, but still within ear shot, and a view of every dress presented and the reaction that was given to each.

Pulling out a cell phone, that his son had given him as a gift, he dialled a well known number and waited for the man, who he knew would have the answers to his questions to answer.

Draco answered the phone and was surprised when he was asked a barrage of questions concerning Hermione and the reasons she would be shopping in upper society stores. The sort of stores that never included price tags, because if you needed to know how much it cost, it wasn't the place for you to be.

Draco answered every question he could, and gave his father the run down on Hermione's situation, including her being newly divorced, the nice inheritance she received and her idea to become the rebel she knew was always in there somewhere.

When Lucius hung up his cell phone, it was with a raised eye brow and a glint of satisfaction in his eyes that he only ever got when he was about to attain something he had wanted for a long time.

Writing on a small piece of parchment Lucius watched Hermione smile at the choices she had. He handed the now written on parchment to the closest sales witch with instructions to give it to Hermione and left the store to set up a few surprises for the woman he was determined to catch this time round.

After finding a new wardrobe, including the perfect dress for her birthday night out, Hermione thanked the staff of the shop, and was looking for Lucius Malfoy when she received a piece of parchment from the head sales witch.

The parchment had an address and appointment time written on it. Hermione was intrigued.

She sent her purchases to the hotel room she was staying in, and followed the directions on the bit of parchment and was surprised and thrilled that it had placed her inside one of the more well known, but hidden day spa's.

Hermione spent the next few hours having manicures, pedicures, facials and even a body massage. She felt like someone had taken her old body and replaced it with some, new and improved model, well all but her hair of course, but even that was going to be changed according the hair dresser, whom had just arrived with special orders to do what ever needed to be done to make Hermione happy.

What Hermione was unaware of was, the platinum Blonde wizard whom oversaw every detail of Hermione's perfect day.

Lucius Malfoy was a very happy man, he had the chance to woo the fair Hermione for the first time since he had taken proper notice of the girl turned woman.

He stood in the corners of the room, out of sight of Hermione, but well in sight of the staff who were taking their cues from him right down to the colour they painted her nails.

It took three different hair styles and a few different shades of highlights until Lucius nodded in agreement with the hard working women, doing their best to make Hermione look akin to a goddess.

Lucius left the spa with a smirk on his face, one that didn't even fade when handed the bill, or when he left a sizable tip for the help of its many employees.

He went to meet Draco for a late lunch, with a plan of seduction already forming.

Hermione forgot about Lucius Malfoy in the days before her birthday, not because she was ungrateful for the help he had given her, but because every minute of every day something was happening. Whether it be Ron or one of the other Weasley's coming to disturb her at work, to give her a piece of their minds, or to ask her silly questions and try to back her into a corner in the hopes of getting Hermione and Ron back together, or the numerous other things she had happening, like house hunting, shopping and even turning up late for work more then once.

The day of Hermione's thirtieth birthday arrived sooner then most expected, even if you are looking forward to it, instead of cursing it back to where ever it is it came from.

She spent the whole day at the spa she had been directed to earlier on in the week after her shopping disaster and miracle. She had every inch of her skin massaged and moisturised, every hair on her head was turned into curl from frizz and if she didn't know any better she might have been Cinderella in another life time, just waiting for the hand of midnight to strike, leaving her in the life of a boring house wife called Weasley.

The night had been arranged all prior to the day as well. Draco was going to pick her up at seven sharp, and they were going to a grand opening of one of the brand new clubs on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. The club was supposedly for only the rich and sophisticated and of course those with high standing in either the ministry or high society.

For some reason Hermione wasn't even nervous about fitting in, she was starting to believe she fit in there and had just been given the wrong hand when it came to destinies up until this point. Draco was always telling her that if she believed she belonged there, then people would assume she did, and she had now realised that it worked not only for high society, but also for a world, someone like her, had never thought they belonged to.

Hermione dressed in a risqué black dress, that showed more skin then she had ever shown in public before. With a low cut front and back, and the length of the dress reaching just below mid thigh it was more then enough to make any man weak at the knees. A pair of black and silver high heels strapped half way up her calf accentuated her legs making her look taller then she really was.

Silver jewellery adorned her ears, throat and wrist. And a small amount of make up lined her lips and eyes to finish her off, making her look like a princess.

Draco turned up at seven sharp dressed in a fine black suit, green satin shirt and a pair of very expensive dragon hide boots. He looked the picture perfect pureblood high society male, and if she didn't view him as just a friend, she may have started to drool at the sight of him.

The club he was taking her to was apparently owned by the Weasley twins, which on any other occasion may have caused her to think twice, but for a night like this she just wanted to have fun, and The Whistling Weasel was meant to be the newest way to do just that.

Walking into the new club she could see the reason as to why high society would claim it for them selves. The leather furniture and the general atmosphere were just parts of that reason, but the layout on a whole, was absolutely amazing. It was like walking into one of those very important casino's you would find in an old mob movie, every bit of furniture was perfect to look at, with its oak, cherry, walnut and tiger maple. The huge roaring fires, gave it the lived in and homey feel while the rooms were filled with business men at the many different black jack, roulette and poker tables on the floor.

Draco led Hermione through a few sets of doors, and into a small private dinning area. He helped her into a chair and then proceeded to sit in the seat opposite her, picked up the menu and ordered a bottle of their finest champagne.

"A toast, to the new you," Draco said raising his now full glass.

"May the next thirty years be, better then the last," Hermione replied, lifting her glass as well.

"I thought you were going to toast to something that was hard to do! One more day like this and it would have been more exciting then the last thirty years," Draco said rolling his eyes at her.

Hermione glared at Draco in mock irritation before smiling and agreeing, not forgetting to thank him as their dinner arrived.

Just as they were finishing their dinner a waiter came over with a message for Draco, calling him away to some urgent business. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and apologised profusely for leaving on her big night before taking her hand and leading her towards another room off of the dinning suit.

When Hermione asked where he was taking her, he replied with an air of sophistication and grace, "We Malfoy's do not leave our guests unescorted, especially on special occasions," And then continued to lead her through rooms and guests finally coming to a halt in front of none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"Father, please allow me to introduce, Ms Hermione Granger."

Lucius smiled and took Hermione's hand, bowing to her, slightly letting his lips graze her knuckles.

"Unfortunately I have been called away for an emergency, would you please escort Ms Granger for the rest of the evening?"

"It would be my pleasure, Draco. You go and sort out your emergency. I promise to take good care of Ms Granger here.

"Ms Granger," Lucius started.

"Oh please, Mr Malfoy, call me Hermione," Hermione insisted, giving him a small smile.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would care to, dance?" Lucius asked, offering his hand to her.

Hermione nodded her head and placed her hand in his, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They danced slowly around the floor in time with the music. Letting herself relax in his arms and feel the music pounding up through the floor and through her body, Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of them as the moved, and could almost taste her own sexual tension whilst being so close to him.

The hours flew by a lot quicker then Hermione had considered possible, even for a time turner wielding woman like herself. The had spent the night, dancing, talking and taking strolls in one of the garden rooms, the roof looking like it wasn't there, giving them a view of the moon. The Weasley twins had even come down from their ring seat boxes and had bought them a few drinks to celebrate, what they considered to be the beginning of a new chapter in Hermione's life, even if she was turning thirty. And when the clock struck twelve she had no thoughts of reverting into what ever she had been before, the only thoughts she was having were about how different Lucius Malfoy seemed when you were able to have an actual conversation with him, and how nice it was to feel like you were an actual person and belonged.

The night came to an end when Lucius walked Hermione back to her hotel room, leaving her safe at home with a goodnight kiss and a thank you for making the night so wonderful. The one thing that was not said in words was probably what made her smile the most, and that was a silent promise of more magical nights to follow.

The following morning Hermione walked into work with a small smile gracing her face and an extra spring in her step, life was finally going right, touch wood.

As she walked into her office her desk was surrounded by the other women in the office, most of which she didn't know or had at least never associated with.

As she fought to gain entrance to her own desk she found it covered in orchids of every colour imaginable. Among the beautiful flowers was a small envelope obviously keyed to the person the flowers were delivered to, this time being Hermione.

She shooed all the obsessive women out of the office and warded the door behind them, before sitting down and opening the letter inside.

My dearest Hermione,

Please accept the flowers as a gift of appreciation for the wonderful time you helped provide last night.

Whilst talking to you I remembered a friend of mine is in the real-estate business and could help you in your search for a house to claim as your own.

I made an appointment on your behalf, for your lunch break, I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me.

Please do me the honour of being my guest tonight for dinner at my home.

If your answer is yes, please send a reply in the affirmative and be ready by seven, I will pick you up at your front door.

With fondest memories and regards

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Hermione sat outside on a little bench waiting for the Real-estate wizard. When she sent the affirmative back to Lucius, another note came back to her, letting her know that there were several appointments set up to view houses, that very day!

A smaller wizard appeared in front of her and scared Hermione for a moment.

"Pardon me Madam, I am terribly sorry about that!"

"No problem Sir. I believe Lord Malfoy contacted you? If we could see some of the houses, I only have an hour before I need to be back."

"Madam, Lord Malfoy told me that he has arranged for you to have the entire afternoon off, so we have plenty of time."

"What! I have to make money, in order to live, in order to buy a house. Who did he arrange this with? When?"

"Madam, please calm down! He said you would react this way and that I was to tell you, all the necessary channels have been gone through and all the necessary people have been contacted. Enjoy your day house hunting!"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the small man in front of her. He seemed oblivious to her stares, but then again, if he worked for Malfoy, he was probably used to staring and glaring. She was going to give Malfoy a piece of her mind later, when she went for dinner.

They had been viewing houses for hours and Hermione was getting tired and miserable. She had seen so many houses and yet all of them were simply out of her price range. She tried telling the wizard this, but he waved her off and started to explain another one of the houses wonderful features. It was close to 4pm when Hermione finally snapped.

"Sir, I have told you countless times, there is no way I can afford any of these houses you have shown me, let alone the sheds in the back yard. You realise I am a newly divorced woman, so my income is on the limited side!"

"Madam, I can assure you I am fully aware of your situation, having been made so, by Lord Malfoy. I was also made aware, that any house you chose to your liking, you would simply need to sign the ownership papers and the house would be yours. Now I noticed you seemed very interested in the 4th house we viewed. If you had to pick a favourite, which one would it be?" The little wizard waved his wand and all the houses they had viewed that day appeared in air before Hermione. She stepped back shocked. It was true, she did really like the 4th one they had seen, but what this man had just suggested, well to be truthful, she wasn't sure what he meant!

"Sir are you saying that if I decide I like the 4th house, I simply tell you, you produce the papers, I sign them, and the house is mine? What about all the fees or the surveillances?"

"Already taken care of Madam!"

"Really, by whom, may I ask?"

"Why Lord Malfoy of course!" The man stated this as if it were completely obvious, even to the biggest simpleton.

Hermione was seething. She was tired, she had been on her feet all day. She was hungry, she had missed lunch and she was pissed off. How dare _'Lord Malfoy' _presume to buy her a house. Did he think she would fall into his arms and beg him to take her to bed because of his overwhelming generosity? No way, no how! If that man was that conceited, she was going to bring him down a notch or two.

"Yes sir I did like the 4th one, but I need to check on a couple of things first. Please have the papers all ready and I will contact you soon!" Hermione disappeared with a pop.

The wizard smiled to himself. It seemed Lord Malfoy had met his match in this one. He did all of their real-estate transactions and knew them well. He was the one that found all of Narcissa Malfoy's homes. That woman spent Lord Malfoy's money like it was water. Never had he met a more icy witch. She took each time and never gave back. It was about time Lord Malfoy had someone with a warm heart to warm his bed and maybe even warm his heart.

Hermione stormed into the office and placed herself into the chair in front of the large mahogany desk. She smiled at the man behind it and waited. After a moment he looked up and smiled back at her. When he noticed that she kept the smile frozen in place, his smile started to falter.

"To what do I owe this wonderful pleasure, my dear? Were you able to find a house to your liking?"

"Oh yes! I found a whole plethora of gorgeous houses, all so far out of my budget, that I wouldn't be able to afford any them, even if I went and held up the Royal bank! So you can imagine my surprise, when the real-estate wizard informed me, I only had to sign on the dotted line and the home was mine! Now, you wouldn't know anything of that, would you?" She had kept her voice even, but her flashing eyes and the underlying anger in her voice, told Lucius that he should be frightened. His next words, he chose carefully, or at least he thought he did! This tactic always had worked for Narcissa. He was soon to find out, Hermione was not Narcissa!

"I have arranged for any home you wanted. All the tedious things have been taken care of for you. I thought you would appreciate the gesture!"

"Do I seem like an incompetent witch, Lord Malfoy? Do I seem like I would be lost reading a paper or making financial decisions? While I'm sure you are used to witches with a much lower brain capacity, I assure you I am more than capable of doing this on my own!"

"I do realise that my dear! I would not even think of you as being incapable, however, I did think that you would appreciate having some of the work done already. I know how busy you are!"

"Lord Malfoy..."

"Call me Lucius, please!"

"_Lord Malfoy_! I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR WHORE. I will not be a 'kept' woman. You can take your good intentions and being helpful and shove them up your arse!" Hermione's rage was a sight to behold. He never believed his son, when he told him, her anger was the fuel of many wet dreams.

"My dear, Hermione, I never have once said that I want you for my whore. I will not insult you that way. That is one thing I would never ask of you. I would however wonder, if you would give me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner tonight and if that is agreeable with you, then making another date and then perhaps another. If all goes well and we both find each others company to be enjoyable, then I was hoping to one day purpose marriage and spend the rest of our lives together!" He said the speech in such a calm manner, that Hermione was temporarily stunned into silence.

"I see that I have over stepped my boundaries. I beg your forgiveness!"

Hermione regained her composure and shook her head. "No, it was fine. I was just shocked that is all! So you do not want me to be your whore, or your mistress?"

"I would not insult you like that!"

"Then why did you buy me the house? Don't you usually by a mistress a house?"

"I bought my former wife houses, all over the world in fact. She liked to go visiting them, whenever I was feeling, amorous or being a prat!"

"Well that will not be happening with me. If I am going to live with someone, I will take the good as well as the bad! If you decide that we are to pursue this, then you are going to be stuck with me for the long haul!"

Lucius smiled and stood up. He moved gracefully around the desk and extended is hand out to her. She placed her smaller one in his and they apparated out of the office.

Hermione and Lucius began to have weekly dinners for the next three months. They talked about their hopes for the future, their careers and what they planned to do with their lives, and on one occasion they talked about the past.

A past is just a past when you have a future to look forward to, were the words Hermione used when they had their first and only discussion about what had happened in the darker years of their lives. They both realised you can't live in the past, if you want a bright future.

It was with this revelation that Lord Lucius Malfoy had a very meaningful talk with his son, and wrote a short note, changing the plans he and his Hermione had for their usual weekend dinner.

Hermione turned up to the newly designated location slightly nervous. For the change in location, could mean a change in thought and feelings. What changes she couldn't say, but she knew that this was not just a change for the scenery.

Lucius seemed somewhat nervous himself, and to be able to see that in him meant that it was possibly worse then she had originally considered.

Dinner was a quiet but delightful even though tense affair. It was followed with dancing and talking about the latest ministry debacle.

It wasn't until close to midnight that Lucius got down on one knee and asked Hermione to become his wife, his one and only.

With a platinum band with small scattered diamonds linked by celtic engraving placed on her finger Hermione spent no time thinking about the decision and jumped into his arms screaming yes. For the first time in her life, her head and heart agreed, without putting up any fight.

Not long after this, did a need so intense come over them and they began to kiss passionately, almost violently. They didn't think they could obtain skin to skin contact quick enough.

Lucius started to suck and nip at her neck as Hermione pulled his shirt from his pants and began to run her hands up the soft smooth skin of his back, and then dragged her nails down from his shoulders to his arse, making him shudder and lose patience.

Just as he started to rip the clothes from her body, he heard someone pounding on the door to the house.

Growling, he told her not to go anywhere, because he was no where near finished with her yet and walked out the door as calm and composed as any man could be after being interrupted mid romp.

While Lucius was taking care of whom ever had decided to interrupt their moment of violent need, Hermione decided to live up to her new nature, by stripping off down to her very nice, hardly there dark green silk and lace underwear.

Lucius walked back into the room silently and watched as she removed the last item of clothing that had at one stage covered skin and green silk and lace. The thought of ripping it from her body sent jolts to his groin.

"Like what you see Lucius?"

Lucius took the extra step towards her, His mouth by her ear; he brought up his hands and let them glide down over her silky soft skin, letting them rest on her hips.

"Yes, well it's not every day you have a sexy, intriguing, mysterious, half naked, woman in your house."

Hermione turned to face Lucius, who was still wearing his clothes, but now had half the buttons on his shirt undone, showing off his toned chest.

She locked eyes with him and slid her hands up his arms, squeezing his shoulders as they came to a stop there.

"You forgot Dangerous," She growled.

"You make it sound like being dangerous is a bad thing," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

She chuckled softly and started snaking her arms around him, her tongue darting out and licking the shell of his ear.

Seeing the passion and desire in her eyes, he picked her up slightly by her ass and pushed her against the nearest wall, his lips finding hers in a bruising kiss.

One hand kneaded her breast; the other ripped the dark green knickers from her body, two of his fingers entering her moist, hot body roughly.

She bit down on his shoulders to dull the screams coming from her own throat, the screams turning to whimpers from the friction of his fingers pumping in and out, faster and faster.

Her hands fumbled with his pants, finally releasing his rock hard erection, cupping his balls and squeezing slightly, receiving a groan of appreciation.

Just as she was going to climax, he pulled his fingers out, but before she was able to voice her protests, he thrust his hard cock into her, causing her to orgasm instantly, screaming his name to the heavens.

He stilled his motions and watched her face contorted with pleasure, her body shaking slightly.

She opened her eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and Lucius took the hint, resuming his thrusting, hard and fast, nipping and licking her skin between kisses.

Him, growling her name, her screaming his, as they climaxed together.

Lucius held her up until her body stopped shaking, slowly lowering her legs to the ground, picking her up before her knees buckled, he carried her to the bed where they lay sated till the sun rose and the new day began.

Three weeks later found The Weasley Twins and Draco serving as witnesses to one of the smallest and most romantic weddings they had ever seen, dreamt or heard about. It was short, to the point and with no interruptions. All in all it was perfect.

Hermione and Lucius had found a small villa situated on one of the most beautiful beaches any tropical island could have.

It was a small private ceremony with just the five of them and the magical minister.

_Hermione whom was wearing a nice white and silver satin dress appeared slowly from inside their new home and walked towards the beach where Lucius, the minister and the other three guests were standing. A nice breeze blew past her, but not hard enough to dislodge the flowers in her hair, she spotted Lucius in his black trousers and green silk shirt with the first few buttons undone and realised that it was probably the most relaxed and care free she had ever seen him. Giving him her own version of his patent smirk, she picked up the speed of her steps. _

_Lucius watched as his bride to be walked down their makeshift isle and thanked the gods for his good luck, as he squished the sand beneath his bare feet in impatience._

Hermione comprehended after the first hour of being married to Lucius that she now knew what she had been missing for the first thirty years of her life, someone she loved with all her heart and soul, whom loved her back with equal passion.

Hermione told Lucius that night that she would never be distressed about another birthday ever again.

She had news for people who thought turning thirty would feel like the end of the world, because for Hermione it was just the beginning.

THE END……


End file.
